MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: YURI, Universo Alterno , no hay sailor scouts... no tiene nada que ver con la cancion... leanlo y opinen
1. Capitulo IUna sirena con cara de angel

NA:  
  
Este al principio era un fic original en el cual una servidora se metía un poquillo, pero termine adaptándolo para hacerlo un Yuri entre mi pareja favorita de Sailor Moon. Aquí no existen las sailor scouts, e incluso hay diferencia entre la edad de ambas.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No soy dueña de SM; no soy tan afortunada lo único que puedo hacer es soñar y soñar. que triste es mi vida..  
  
Dedicación:  
  
Se lo dedico a Ann, a Renialt y Crystal, Tako-da-kinoko- sized-dragon, Yami Bakura, Yersi Fannel, Merle-chan, Clow, Mi Koushiro Yamato, he leído sus trabajos y me han encantado, nunca me podré comparar con ustedes pero bueno mis pininos se los dedico con mucho cariño.  
  
MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS.- Por Terry Maxwell.  
  
Capitulo I.- Una sirena con cara de ángel.  
  
La ví por primera vez una mañana de primavera al doblar la esquina cerca de mi casa, me tope de frente con ella, le cedí el paso e involuntariamente volví la mirada para seguirla, lo admito me impacto. sus ojos, eran de un color azul profundo; sólo me perdí en ellos unos segundos y sentí una explosión en mis sentidos. no pensé en ella sino hasta hoy, cuando en la misma esquina la encontré de frente, y me dijo:  
  
- "Oh perdón, con permiso".  
  
¡Dios!, me quede sin habla, recordé inmediatamente esos ojos azules, pero ahora era su voz, ese canto de sirena que me había embrujado, esta vez no la olvide y secretamente deseaba encontrarla al doblar la esquina, nuestra esquina.  
  
Y llego otra mañana, seguida de su tarde, y después la noche, y seguía pensando en ella, no sabia su nombre, no recordaba sus facciones solo su voz y su mirada, que obsesión tan rara, y vino otro día con su noche, y otro y otro y así transcurrió el tiempo y casi olvidaba a mi sirena cuando llego el tercer encuentro, esta vez no tuve suerte o mejor dicho tuve la mejor suerte del mundo, porque me tropecé con ella y la tumbe en la acera, inmediatamente me disculpe y cuando me di cuenta que era mi sirena, (por cierto desde cuando empezó a ser mía), le digo:  
  
- "Perdón, ¿no nos conocemos?" -y otra vez ¡oh, voz melodiosa!  
  
- "Tal vez, no lo sé"  
  
La ayude a incorporarse, recogí sus cosas, y al entregárselas mis manos tocaron las suyas, ¡que piel tan sedosa!, mi corazón se desboco en ese momento, en ese instante. me quede muda (acaso no os había dicho que soy mujer).  
  
- "Tengo prisa, gracias"  
  
- "De nuevo lo siento soy muy torpe, ¿como te llamas?"  
  
- "Michiru, adiós. nos vemos"  
  
- "Nos vemos" - nos alejamos unos pasos me volteé y grite - "Haruka"  
  
Volteo hacia mi, sonrió y se marcho, esa tarde en mi departamento me sentía morir, ¡que estupida!, ¡que idiota!, me faltaban insultos para mi misma, ¿como pude haber dejado pasar esta oportunidad? y no haberle pedido su teléfono o dado el mío, casi ni le pregunto su nombre, es mas casi ni le digo el mío, ¡que estupida!, ¡oh Dios!, estoy enamorada de una sirena de ojos azules. Olía tan bien y sus manos son tan suaves, ¡ayyy!, porque ahora, el destino a veces es cruel y se regocija jugando con los pobres y atribulados mortales.  
  
Me tumbo en mi cama, y me acuesto boca arriba, cierro los ojos fuertemente, la veo, le calculo unos 23 a 25 años, yo tengo 27, es blanca, de cuerpo menudo y delicado, femenina al 100%, sus dedos largos, con uñas bien cuidadas, llevaba una falda larga de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas, tiene un cuello hermoso, en lo particular siempre me ha gustado el cuello, su cara es fina, delicada, armoniosa, unos labios carnosos, apetitosos, mmm, sus ojos de un azul profundo con una mirada penetrante, parecía leer mi alma, largas pestañas, cabello verde aguamarina, lo traía recogido en un moño, casual no muy arreglado, no muy descuidado. Perfecta, es la palabra que me viene a la mente, Michiru es perfecta.  
  
Pero quien soy yo para creer que merezco la atención de este ángel que se cayo del cielo, porque no creo que sea otra cosa, no es un simple mortal en este mundo material, ¡no!, eso no es factible. y la pena de amor comienza, mi obsesión raya en la locura, quiero volver a verla. pero solo soy un simple mortal, no soy tan afortunada.  
  
Con pereza me levanto, siempre ha sido para mi muy difícil despegarme de las sábanas, lo admito soy floja por las mañanas, y por las tardes y por las noches, ¡que le vamos a hacer!, me meto a la ducha, ¡brrrr!, el agua esta helada, solo así me despabilo, despierto a Shi-chan (mi gato) que es más perezoso que yo, le doy comida, mientras saco mi ropa, me pongo unos jeans negros cómodos, una playera blanca y encima una camisa negra sin abrochar, cepillo mi rubia cabellera. Desayuno una taza de café, un pan, acaricio a mi gato, tomo mi cámara y me voy, soy fotógrafa profesional, trabajo en el periódico local, tengo mi propia sección "Downtown". Diariamente se publica una foto mía de la vida en la gran ciudad, empecé a trabajar como fotógrafa de la nota roja, cubriendo crímenes y cosas así, me gusta, pero me encanta más capturar la esencia de la vida en las calles de la ciudad, pasear por el centro es mi fuente de inspiración y de ingresos, para que es más que la verdad, pero oye el trabajo hay que disfrutarlo.  
  
¿Que como soy yo?, físicamente, complexión normal, aproximadamente 1.70 de estatura, blanca, ojos azules o verdes depende de mi humor, cabello rubio, corto, lacio pero en la frente un poco ondulado, boca mediana, labios finos, siempre visto de negro, gris, azul marino o blanco, de carácter soy explosiva, a veces, tierna, a veces, cariñosa, leal, a veces soy demasiado exigente con las personas, por eso casi siempre estoy sola. Vivo sola y mi alma, y mi gato, mi compañero de cama, solo soy yo y mi trabajo, y ahora la sirena que ocupa mis sueños y despierta mis deseos.  
  
Bueno, bueno ya divague mucho, fuí al centro mi rutina de todos los días, y una corazonada, me llevo a la ciudad universitaria, quise inspirarme, me gusta ver a los estudiantes recuerdo mis días en la escuela, la diversión y el estrés, pero son recuerdos gratos al fin y al cabo, ¡Dios!, no pude haber tenido mas suerte, ¡estoy muerta!, porque sólo así explico este ángel enfrente de mi, ahí esta ella, sentada en una banca leyendo un libro, ¡oh!, esta concentrada, frunce el ceño, se quita sus lentes, se lleva una de las patitas de sus lentes a la boca y comienza a mordisquearla, me pareció algo tan sexy, no dude ni un segundo en tomarle dos o tres fotos antes de que se diera cuenta, tuve suerte alzo su vista, dudo un segundo pero sonrió, ¡me sonrió!, estaba en el séptimo cielo, miento, miento, el séptimo cielo lo alcancé cuando dijo mi nombre:  
  
- "¿Haruka?"  
  
- "Si, hola"  
  
Lo admito, lo admito estoy nerviosa, me acerco tímidamente, ¡tímidamente! así no soy yo, ¿que me hace esta niña?, en fin, me acerco y me siento junto a ella.  
  
- "Te gusta tomar fotos"  
  
- "¡Ahh! la cámara, si soy fotógrafo en el periódico local, tengo una sección diaria llamada Downtown."  
  
- "¿Eres Haruka Tenoh?"  
  
-"si" - la verdad eso si me saco de onda.  
  
- "Me gusta mucho la fotografía, y he visto tu trabajo y me gusta, eres bueno."  
  
- "Buena."  
  
- "¡Ahh!, ah si buena".  
  
Silencio, rápido piensa en algo cerebro (¡Que hermosas piernas!), ¡cerebro malo, cerebro malo!, algo que pueda decir en voz alta.  
  
- "¿Que estudias Michiru?" - eso es cerebro le atinaste.  
  
- "Enfermería"  
  
- "Pues con una enfermera como tu yo me enfermaría inmediatamente"- ¡Opsss cerebro malo! ya la regué.  
  
-"Jajaja, gracias por el cumplido"  
  
Fiuuuu, salvada de milagro, y por un ángel divino, y así platicamos un rato, averigüe que tiene 23 años, y que esta en su ultimo semestre, que tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería contra esquina del edificio donde yo vivo (y yo sin saberlo, debería tomar café más seguido) platicamos de todo y de nada, fuimos a tomar un refresco, y ¡magia! El azúcar funciona, le di mi tarjeta para lo que se le ofreciera, (oye no hay que ser avorazados, no podía llevármela a la cama en ese mismo instante, aunque admito mi cerebro, ¡cerebro malo!, no quería pensar en otra cosa que en esa hermosa sirena desnuda en mi cama, cerebro malo.) y ella misma me dijo  
  
- "Sabes, siempre he deseado posar para un fotógrafo, ¿tu me podrías hacer ese favor?"  
  
- "Si como no, con todo gusto Michiru, cuando quieras, ya tienes mi número solo avísame y concertamos una cita" (Suertuda, suertuda)  
  
- "¿Y donde tienes tu estudio?"  
  
- "En mi departamento, ahí tienes la dirección, mi casa es tu casa" (Jejejeje)  
  
- "Ok yo te hablo, bueno Haruka me retiro, tengo clase en un rato, gracias por el refresco y yo te hablo"  
  
- "De nada fue un placer, cuando quieras estoy a tu servicio"  
  
- "Bye"  
  
Y así mi sirena se alejo de mi lado y pude admirarla hasta que se perdió de mi vista. Inevitablemente seguí con mi trabajo, tomando una foto aquí y allá, pero adivinen que foto publique, si, adivinaron: la de Michiru.  
  
Pase el resto de la semana planeando como seducirla, como hacer que cayera rendida en mis brazos y en mi cama, y esperando como loca su llamada, cuando creí que se habría olvidado de mí y cuando empezaba a maldecirme porque nuevamente no le había pedido su teléfono, llego la esperada llamada:  
  
- "Bueno quien habla"  
  
- "Haruka"  
  
- "Si"  
  
- "Soy yo Michiru"  
  
- "Michiru que sorpresa"- (si como no, si ya me acabe las uñas esperando la llamada.)  
  
- "No te interrumpo"  
  
- "No para nada"  
  
- "Recuerdas lo que te pedí"- (claro que si, si sueño con eso niña.)  
  
- "Tus fotos"  
  
- "Si"  
  
- "Cuando quieres venir"  
  
- "Puedo ir mañana"  
  
- "A que hora te espero"  
  
- "Como a las 7 salgo del trabajo, esta bien para ti"  
  
- "Esta bien, te espero mañana a las siete, ¿cenas conmigo?"  
  
- "No quiero molestarte mas me da pena."  
  
- "No es ninguna molestia trabajo mejor con el estomago lleno. de verdad."  
  
- "¿De verdad Haruka?"  
  
- "Si. además hace mucho que no ceno acompañada, te juro que si se cocinar."  
  
- "Bueno, si insistes, acepto la cena entonces hasta mañana, buenas noches"  
  
- "Buenas noches Michiru".  
  
Mañana, mañana en la noche, ella, yo, aquí, solas con el gato; pero que importa el gato, mañana, no lo puedo creer, mañana. Cuantas promesas en una sola palabra: mañana.  
  
Obviamente me fui difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche, estaba tan nerviosa, pero cuando al fin logre hacerlo no deje de soñar con un cuerpo de sirena y una cara de ángel bajo mi cuerpo. Aunque a la mañana siguiente, ese sueño me dejo más nerviosa que antes, como demonios iba yo a hacer para que se cumpliera mi sueño, como iba yo a hacer para que esa niña se me entregara, y si la emborracho, no, luego al día siguiente ella tendría remordimientos y nunca la volvería a ver, entonces me pregunte a mi misma, si solo quería hacerle el amor y dejarla ir de mi vida, o si la quería en mi vida para siempre.  
  
Continuará. 


	2. Capitulo II La cima del cielo

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, La canción La Cima del cielo es de Ricardo Montaner.  
  
Capitulo II.- La cima del cielo.  
  
No quería levantarme de la cama, pero el deber llama, afortunadamente, adelante trabajo y solo tenia que entregar unas fotos, aproveche para pasear, aún no decidía que era lo que iba a hacer, si seducirla y dejarla o enamorarla para que se quedara conmigo, lo primero ha sido mi estilo por los últimos 3 o 4 años, pero la verdad no sabia que hacer, decidí dejar mis cavilaciones en paz, fui a comprar flores, un vinito blanco, y algo para hacer una cena no muy elegante, no muy cargada, algo sencillo, fui a comprar película fotográfica, liquido revelador y regrese a mi departamento con el que era el hombre de mi vida, mi gato, (que patético se oyó eso, menos mal que soy homosexual). Comencé a arreglar un poco mi espacio de vida, mi cueva, revise mis cámaras, dos o tres cargadas con rollo, eso ahorra tiempo y no corta la inspiración, la fotografía de estudio es un arte, tienes que buscar el ángulo, la pose perfecta, yo soy de las que opinan que el modelo debe estar tranquilo y actuar naturalmente, mi trabajo es ser lo suficientemente veloz para captar ese momento perfecto.  
  
Mi departamento es espacioso, me encanta su piso de madera, el arquitecto que diseño este edificio no creía mucho en espacios divididos, así que mi departamento es como un cuarto enorme, tengo pocos muebles, una cocineta, un microondas, refrigerador, una barra, uno que otro banquillo, una cama kingsize, eso si duermo muy bien en ella, y es magnifica para esas noches de sexo arrebatado y salvaje, (uhhh, yo dije eso), un estéreo colocado a la cabecera de la cama, nunca falta la música, una tele, un hermoso sofá de cuero negro, una mesita, un adorno aquí y allá, un pequeño cuarto oscuro, baño, closet, no me quejo, me gusta mi cueva, ahora donde pondré todo para tomarle las fotos a mi sirena, bueno, a como puedo hago espacio y coloco la alfombra unos cojines, y me las ingenio con el lugar, magnifico aquí esta bien, lo único que me falta son las luces, así que voy por ellas al sótano del edificio donde tengo un pequeño apartado para guardar ciertas cosillas.  
  
Menos mal que con tantas cosas en mi cabeza se me fue este día, me baño, me cambio, unos jeans nuevos de color negro, una camiseta sin mangas y sin cuello y encima una camisa blanca de manga larga, bien perfumada, unas botas negras, no me gusta mucho usar accesorios, no soy fanática de esas cosas, pero creo que así me veo bien, mi dueño y señor me reclama su cena, y como buena ama de casa lo atiendo, luego me dispongo a hacer una cena deliciosa, una buena ensalada, una vinagreta, y unas pechugas a la parrilla con patata horneada, ummm, lo bueno es que termine a tiempo, justo cuando encendía una o dos velas aromáticas sonó el timbre:  
  
- "Ya voy"  
  
- "Buenas noches Haruka"  
  
- "Buenas noches Michiru, que puntual, pasa estas en tu casa"  
  
Comienza mi noche, jejeje, Michiru entra a mi departamento e inmediatamente lo inspecciona con la mirada, mientras yo la inspecciono a ella, trae unos jeans azul claro y una camiseta blanca, su hermoso cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. En seguida noto la mochila que trae consigo supongo que trae alguna otra ropa para la sesión de fotos.  
  
- "Que hermoso departamento tienes"  
  
- "Me alegro que sea de tu agrado, no me gustan los lugares atiborrados de cosas."  
  
- "Pues esta perfecto en mi humilde opinion. me da pena pero . pero. la verdad. es que. me prestas tu baño, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo y no me siento a gusto, aunque me cambie de ropa, no."- me dijo un poco nerviosa.  
  
- "Si te entiendo y si te voy a fotografiar necesito que estés a gusto y de buen humor, así que tomate tu tiempo, ahí esta el baño, agarra lo que quieras, arreglate, mientras esta la cena, ok que no te de pena, así saldrán mejor las fotos"  
  
- "Gracias, es que me sigue dando mucha pena"  
  
- "Nada, nada estas en confianza, solo no te duermas en la regadera o tendré que ir a despertarte"  
  
Guié a mi sirena hasta el baño y justo antes de cerrar la puerta me dice:  
  
- "Te ves muy bien"  
  
Si mis neuronas estaban trabajando bien, en ese momento tuve un corto circuito y deje de respirar por unos segundos; guau, no me quedaba mas que esperar, cheque la cena, acomode todo en la barra, descorche el vino, me serví una copa y puse música suave, me tumbe en el sofá a esperar a esa niña, a ese ángel caído del cielo, mientras oía correr el agua de la regadera, mi mente no dejaba de imaginar ese cuerpo desnudo cubierto por gotas de agua, casi casi me meto a violarla al baño, pero mi sentido común pudo más, deje de escuchar el ruido del agua, y le grite:  
  
- "Te molesta si fumo"  
  
- "No adelante, yo también fumo"  
  
- "Jajajaja, pensé que me ibas a decir que hacia daño"  
  
Fume uno, dos cigarros y cuando pensaba en agarrar el tercero salio del baño, ahora si juro que perdí unos cuantos latidos, la mire de los pies a la cabeza, traía un vestido negro de tirantes, ceñido a su pecho y cintura, y con un poco de vuelo de la cadera para abajo hasta la rodilla, traía unas zapatillas de tiritas que resaltaban sus delicados pies, su cabello aun húmedo, caía graciosamente enmarcando su rostro, su boca traía labial color carmín, no más no menos, sin pensarlo dos veces tome la cámara y dispare, esa expresión infantil y sexy me fascino aún más.  
  
- "Solo tengo una palabra"  
  
- "¿Cuál?"  
  
- "Guau"  
  
- "Jajajaja, me apenas"  
  
- "No, en serio te ves estupenda"  
  
Me levanto, me olvido de la cámara, me acerco a ella y le ofrezco el brazo, la llevo a la barra, la acomodo y le sirvo una copa de vino blanco.  
  
- "Espero que de verdad tengas hambre, porque no cocino muy bien, pero por aquí tengo antiácidos en caso necesario. no te creas estoy bromeando."  
  
- "Que bárbara, no te preocupes traigo mucha hambre"  
  
Transcurrió la cena en forma tranquila, ¡le gusto lo que cocine! esa es buena señal, en la sobremesa nos conocimos un poco mejor, ella Michiru Kaioh, una joven emprendedora, con una gran vocación por su carrera, le encantan los niños, proviene de familia acomodada, su padre falleció hace 5 años, su madre es una mujer muy activa, y lo mejor de todo esta solterita y sin compromiso. Mientras más la conozco más indecisa sigo, la seduzco o no. Seguimos platicando hasta que me hace la pregunta decisiva  
  
- "¿Tienes novio Haruka?"  
  
- "Que Dios ni el diablo lo quieran, no me gustan los hombres, espero que eso no te moleste"  
  
- "No, no te preocupes por eso no me molesta"  
  
- "Te sientes bien para empezar con las fotos"  
  
- "Si, adelante"  
  
- "Bueno pues supongo que ya te diste cuenta del lugar que acondicione, así que empecemos"  
  
La observe hacer algo que me resulto un poco extraño, pero lo atribuí a sus nervios, se empino una copa llena de vino blanco, bueno, manos en la obra, digo a la obra. Tome mi cámara y decidí admirarla a través de la lente, decidí hacerle el amor a su cuerpo a través de la lente, y ella se dejo, camino lenta y seductoramente hacia donde había arreglado todo, jugo con su cabello, me sonrió, acaricio su rostro y su cuello, me sorprendió, tenia mucha soltura en sus movimientos y rápidamente termine el primer rollo, mientras iba por la segunda cámara, se dirigió a la ventana, apague las luces y solo la iluminaba la luz de la luna, me deleite tanto con esa vista, no podía evitar desear besar esos labios, fue entonces cuando su expresión cambio un poco, se torno más picara y me dijo:  
  
- "Espero que seas toda una profesional"  
  
Me dejo sin habla no entendía a que se refería, pero inmediatamente prendió una de las luces y se dirigió a mi cama, ¡a mi cama!, esta niña me vuelve loca, se acomodo en la cama y estaba segura que ella sentía que me la devoraba a través de la lente. No pensé que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo, suave, delicada y seductoramente fue desprendiéndose de sus prendas, que no eran muchas, se quito sus zapatillas, las medias una por una dándome una magnifica vista de sus piernas, un tirante, otro tirante, se bajo el cierre del vestido despacio, lentamente, y lo ultimo que se quito fue el sostén, para después ponerse de frente a mi cubriendo sus senos con sus manos, se acerco lentamente dejándome sin habla, y sin respirar por unos segundos; y con una hermosa sonrisa me dijo tomando la cámara de mis manos  
  
- "Creo que esa fue la última foto"  
  
Dios, mi pregunta fue contestada. La presa acecho y capturo al cazador. Ella, esa niña, esa hermosa sirena se me estaba entregando, me estaba seduciendo.  
  
Por un instante me perdí en esa mirada, tratando de descifrar lo que había detrás de ella, reaccione al sentir un calido aliento y al compartir el mismo aire, despacio baje la cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios, primero en un beso tierno, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, y cuando ella lanzo un gemido aproveche para introducir mi lengua y probar la dulzura de su boca.  
  
// Dame una caricia, dame el corazón. //  
  
// Dame un beso intenso en la habitación //  
  
// Dame una mirada, dame una obsesión //  
  
// Dame la certeza de este nuevo amor //  
  
La lleve nuevamente a la cama, mientras con mi boca no dejaba de probar la suya, no supe a que horas me quito la camisa, no supe a que horas me desabrocho el pantalón, me di cuenta cuando le estorbaron las botas para quitármelo, así que ayude un poco, pronto estábamos desnudas, dude un momento y le pregunte si quería seguir a lo que me respondió con un beso, eso me despejo todo temor, volví a probar su boca y fui depositando tiernos y breves besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, baje a su cuello lo bese, lo recorrí con mi lengua arrancando dulces gemidos de su boca, llegue a sus senos, que hice míos, mientras mis manos luchaban por tocar toda su piel, con suavidad introduje mi lengua en su ombligo, arrancando un gemido aún más fuerte, y decidí que quería oír hasta la ultima tonalidad de su voz gimiendo de placer.  
  
// Dame poco a poco tu serenidad //  
  
// Dame con un grito la felicidad //  
  
// De llevarte a la cima del cielo //  
  
Mis manos fueron ávidamente a su rincón secreto, comencé a recorrerlo suavemente, levemente, torturándola, haciéndola temblar y pedirme más y más, bese hasta el último rincón de su piel, probé hasta el último sabor de su cuerpo, me perdí en sus gemidos, me perdí entre sus piernas, alcance el cielo en sus brazos.  
  
// Donde existe un silencio total //  
  
// Donde el viento te roza la cara //  
  
// Y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final //  
  
La hice mía, la ame, como hacia tiempo que no había amado a nadie, finalmente la tuve rendida entre mis brazos, velando su dulce sueño, maravillándome de ese rostro de ángel a mi lado.  
  
Desde esa noche duerme en mis brazos, maravillándome día a día, amándonos noche a noche, recordándome a cada instante que la vida es bella, que el amor llega a la puerta y es nuestra tarea reconocerlo y no dejarlo ir, que siempre hay un sol cada mañana, y que siempre viene la calma después de la tormenta, cada día la amo más, y lo mejor de todo sé que cada día ella también me ama más. Al encontrarla a ella encontre a mi alma gemela. Por fin estoy en casa y en paz, pues un ángel ilumina mi vida.  
  
No sé si durará para siempre, que más quisiera que fuera eterno, pero somos humanos nada es eterno, por eso vivo día a día agradeciendo a la vida haberla encontrado aquella mañana de primavera en aquella esquina.  
  
Bueno, pues aquí tienes mi historia entre tus dedos; aunque sólo es una parte de ella, porque lo demás todavía no se ha escrito..  
  
O W A R I  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Por fin terminé. mi primer Yuri, de mi pareja favorita Haruka y Michiru. espero que les haya gustado. ya saben R/R.  
  
Terry Maxwell.  
29 junio 2003. 


End file.
